


Жара и лёд

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Experimentation, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — А, ну да. Эй!— Что?— Чем это ты ко мне прижимаешься?— Ничем.— Чем ты давишь мне в бедро, Джонатан?— Да говорю же — ничем! Это телефон.
Kudos: 1





	Жара и лёд

— Пф, как тут жарко!  
— Вы сами запретили мне открывать окна. Сказали — солнце может припечь.  
— А, ну да. Эй!  
— Что?  
— Чем это ты ко мне прижимаешься?  
— Ничем.  
_— Чем ты давишь мне в бедро, Джонатан?_  
— Да говорю же — ничем! Это телефон.  
— Хм. Ладно, спокойного дня.  
— Спокойного.  
Молчание.  
— Джонни.  
— …  
— Джонни!  
— А?..  
— Прекрати.  
— Что?  
— Прекрати щупать меня.  
— А? Я вас не трогаю. Я вообще сплю.  
— Тогда убери руки оттуда!  
— А вы точно этого хотите?  
— Д… да. Или нет… Мне жарко. Чем ты там шуршишь?  
— Да успокойтесь вы, наконец! Вам понравится.  
— Что-то мне это не нравится… Эй, верни одеяло!  
— Но вам же жарко.  
— Так не легче.  
— Окей, сейчас полегчает.  
— Ой! Что… Что за?.. Убери свои грабалки с меня!  
— Да не вырывайтесь вы! Сейчас будет хорошо… Будет очень хорошо…  
Рычание.  
— Чёрт!  
— Ну как?  
— Терпимо. И как долго это будет продолжаться?  
— Сколько пожелаете. Как скажете, так и уберу. Мне заканчивать?  
— Эм… Нет, продолжай.  
— Окей.  
Шелест и скрип кровати.  
Тихий сладостный стон.  
— Чёрт!  
— Нравится?  
— Это… Это классно…  
— Ну, а я что говорил?  
— Уф…  
— У вас, кстати, шикарное тело, Драк.  
— Сделай милость — заткнись, а?  
— Ладно-ладно, молчу!  
— Чёрт…  
— Вам так нравится это слово?  
Молчание.  
Удовольствие в голубых глазах.  
— Это было шикарно, Джонни. Спасибо.  
— Пф, да не за что! Мне самому в радость.  
— Прости, что не даю спать. Я старый вредный ворчун.  
— Да ладно вам, Драк! Это всего-лишь лёд! Я не перетрудился, честно.  
— Всего-лишь лёд?! Ты спас меня от жары!  
— Да-да, это было несложно. Всего-лишь обтереть им ваше тело…  
— Хм…  
— Что?  
— А тебе жарко, Джонни?  
— Хм… Больше да, чем нет. А что?  
Тихий смешок.  
Понимающая улыбка.  
— Так где, говоришь, этот лёд?


End file.
